


Corpulent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [847]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Some days it just doesn't pay to be on Gibbs' team.





	Corpulent

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/26/2001 for the word [corpulent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/26/corpulent).
> 
> corpulent  
> Very fat; obese.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #494 Grip.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Corpulent

“Do you have a grip on him, Tony?”

“Yes, I think so.” Tony called back grabbing the corpulent man by his love handles as McGee tried to wrangle the man’s hands behind his back for cuffing. 

Before McGee could cuff him the man wiggled out of the way.

“Oops. I guess I don’t.” Tony muttered. “Come on, McGee. We better catch him before Gibbs notices we let him get away.”

McGee rolled his eyes. “Make sure you get a good grip on him this time.”

“It’s hard to do that when he’s covered in vaseline and naked, McProbie. Why don’t you try and get a grip on him and I’ll cuff him this time.” Tony yelled chasing after the naked man.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
